


Le doti amatorie di un Malfoy

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Pairing, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy è innamorato di Lily Luna Potter, ma la ragazza, dopo una deludente esperienza sessuale, non è del tutto convinta. Tuttavia scoprirà che le doti amatorie di un Malfoy sono di alto livello...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le doti amatorie di un Malfoy

**Le doti amatorie di un Malfoy**

Lily Luna finì di preparare il baule – in realtà mai disfatto del tutto – e scese le scale, dirigendosi in cucina.  
“Quando parti?” le chiese Ginny, mentre armeggiava con i fornelli.  
“Appena finisco di farmi la doccia.” rispose lei, agguantando una mela dal portafrutta.  
“Ma non dobbiamo accompagnarti, giusto?”  
“No, mà. Ci vado con la polvere volante.”  
Era passata appena una settimana dalla fine delle lezioni e, come tutti gli anni, uno del loro gruppo aveva aperto la casa agli altri, per poter passare assieme tutte le vacanze estive. Quella volta era toccato a Scorpius Malfoy. Lui non aveva assolutamente problemi di spazio, quindi si prospettava un’estate entusiasmante all’insegna del divertimento. Inoltre era un anno che loro due non si vedevano, sebbene Scorpius le avesse mandato molte lettere, dato che lui aveva già finito Hogwarts.  
Era un’occasione come un’altra per riunirsi tutti.  
Lily finì di farsi la doccia, poi scese con il baule. Era piuttosto pesante e si stava maledicendo perché non poteva ancora usare la magia: avrebbe compiuto diciassette anni solo di lì a due mesi. Riuscì in qualche modo ad arrivare al camino, spinse il baule dentro e prese la polvere volante.  
“Mà, mi accendi il camino?” urlò, sperando che Ginny la sentisse.  
La donna entrò in salotto e andò ad abbracciarla, stringendola in una morsa spaccaossa quasi come quella di nonna Molly.  
“Mi raccomando: fai la brava.”  
“Mamma… Non sono più una bambina…” si lamentò lei, mentre Ginny le dava un grosso bacio sulla guancia.  
Le accese il camino con un semplice gesto della bacchetta.  
Lei entrò nelle fiamme e fece cadere la polvere volante.  
“Malfoy Manor!” urlò, prima di scomparire.  
Apparve in un salotto pregiato ed enorme. Si capiva che la villa era grande e apparteneva ad una famiglia nobile: non riuscì a non stupirsene, sebbene avesse già visitato la casa, in passato.  
“Lily! Sei arrivata!”  
Scorpius la strinse. Lily sorrise, felice di aver ritrovato uno dei suoi amici più caro, ma, quando si staccarono, si sentì anche un po’ a disagio per lo sguardo che lui le lanciò.  
Avevano fatto sesso una volta, vero, per festeggiare l’ultimo giorno di scuola di Scorpius, ma per lei non c’era niente di più. Era una ragazza, Malfoy era un bel ragazzo, si erano trovati dopo la festa dei Serpeverde in dormitorio – non si ricordava neppure se in quello femminile o maschile – e l’avevano fatto. Ed erano anche parecchi ubriachi. Non era stato un granché, a detta di Lily. Ma il giorno dopo, sul treno, Scorpius l’aveva guardata in quel modo… In modo diverso.  
Esattamente come la stava guardando ora.  
Evidentemente per lui non era finito tutto lì. Forse le lettere avrebbero dovuto farle sospettare qualcosa.  
“Ehi, Potter!”  
L’entrata di Zabini la salvò da quel momento imbarazzante.  
“Alexander! Come stai?”  
Chiamarono un Elfo e fecero portare il baule di Lily nella sua stanza, poi si ritrovarono tutti nel salotto grande. Ben presto arrivarono gli altri: i gemelli Nott, Aurora Parkinson, la sorella di Alexander Zabini. Fra i Serpeverde solo il suo cognome, Potter, stonava. Ma Lily era capitata in quella Casa e lì si era fatta gli amici più cari: ormai i cognomi non importavano più a nessuno.  
Si misero a chiacchierare un po’, poi decisero di uscire per fare una partita a Quidditch. Mentre andava in camera per cambiarsi, passando davanti ad una porta socchiusa, Lily vide un uomo.  
La colpì subito.  
Lo inquadrò come Lucius Malfoy, il nonno di Scorpius, perché aveva tutte le caratteristiche per esserlo: il ghigho made-in-Malfoy, i capelli biondo platino, l’età. Anche se questa non era molto evidente.  
Si manteneva bene, pensò lei, perché il padre di Scorpius le era sempre sembrato più vecchio della sua età, mentre Lucius… Lui sembrava più giovane. I ruoli di padre e nonno avrebbero quasi potuto essere scambiati.  
L’uomo, che era seduto composto su una poltrona di pelle e aveva un libro in mano, alzò lo sguardo dalle pagine, incontrando quello della ragazza. Un lieve sorriso strafottente affiorò sulle sue labbra.  
“Ti serve qualcosa?”  
Lily, che era stata attraversata da uno strano brivido quando i loro occhi si erano incontrati, si riscosse.  
“No, niente. Arrivederci.” disse, prima di correre via, le guance in fiamme e il cuore che le batteva a mille.  
Che era successo? Perché diamine si era imbambolata fissando Lucius Malfoy?  
Non era che… No, non era possibile. Non poteva sentirsi _attratta_ da quell’uomo.  
Cercò di distrarsi da quei pensieri giocando a Quidditch. Era abbastanza brava: a scuola giocava come cercatrice; aveva ereditato le doti di suo padre e di suo nonno. Scorpius non faceva che complimentarsi con lei e Lily lo trovava giusto un pochino eccessivo.  
A cena rivide Lucius.  
Scorpius l’aveva fatta sedere vicino a sé – stava iniziando ad essere leggermente appiccicoso – e lei riusciva quindi a vederlo abbastanza bene. Così come notava gli sguardi divertiti che l’uomo le lanciava.  
Si costrinse a parlare con Aurora, giusto per distrarsi e per evitare di arrossire. Non credeva di aver avuto molto successo, e quel che era peggio era che Scorpius pensava che fosse merito _suo_. Non le staccava gli occhi di dosso.  
La sera rimasero in casa, in uno dei molti salotti del Maniero, e si misero a giocare a Spara-schiocco. Dopo la quindicesima sconfitta di fila Lily decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza e si alzò per andarsi a sedere sul divano, non prima di aver preso un libro da un mobile lì vicino. L’aveva scelto perché aveva la copertina rossa, esattamente come quello che stava leggendo prima Lucius Malfoy. Appena se ne rese conto arrossì e scosse la testa.  
In quel momento Scorpius Malfoy si sedette accanto a lei. Era una situazione parecchio imbarazzante.  
“Allora, ti sei divertita oggi?” chiese, sporgendosi verso di lei.  
Lily si ritrasse impercettibilmente.  
“Sì, dai.” rispose, un po’ fredda. Non voleva che lui iniziasse a costruirsi castelli in testa… Non più di quanto avesse già fatto.  
Scorpius sopirò.  
“Sai, ho visto come ti guardava mio nonno, a cena.” disse, quasi in un sussurro. Sembrava sconsolato.  
Davvero era geloso di suo nonno?  
“Ah, sì? E come mi guardava?”  
Lui scosse la testa.  
“Nonno è… Ha una mentalità diversa. E’ un Purosangue convinto, e agisce come tale. Ha sposato mia nonna solo perché era anche lei Purosangue, ad esempio… Scommetto che non si è risparmiato, quanto a tradimenti. Anche adesso che lei non c’è più da qualche tempo… E’ una persona fondamentalmente maliziosa e chiusa nelle sue convinzioni. Probabilmente ti giudica perché sei… Beh… Insomma, una Mezzosangue. Non vorrei che ti fossi sentita a disagio.”  
Che sciocchezza. Non era geloso, aveva solo paura che si fosse sentita discriminata.  
Eppure… Eppure Lily non riusciva a pensare ad altro che allo sguardo divertito di Lucius. Non sembrava denigratorio, anzi… Sembrava invitante. Malizioso, come aveva detto Scorpius.  
“Non ti preoccupare, sto benissimo.”  
“Meno male.”  
Scorpius rilassò le spalle e si fece più vicino. Davvero una situazione imbarazzante: non voleva assecondarlo, ma non poteva nemmeno permettersi di offenderlo, visto che era ospite a casa sua.  
Aurora la salvò anche stavolta, sbucando all’improvviso davanti a loro e trascinando via Scorpius per un’altra partita.  
Non ci furono altre situazioni incresciose, fortunatamente. Andarono tutti a letto verso le dieci e mezza – dopo la partita a Quidditch erano tutti stanchi. La cosa bella di essere ospiti di un Maniero era la stanza personale con bagno. Per un momento Lily pensò che avrebbe voluto viverci, in un posto così.  
Dormì forse qualche ora, poi si svegliò. Forse era il luogo che le era estraneo… Non riusciva a prendere sonno. Dopo qualche altro minuti speso a girarsi e a rigirarsi nel letto decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza: si alzò e uscì dalla sua camera, pronta per farsi un giretto notturno.  
Il posto era davvero immenso… Sperò di non perdersi. Vide una luce accesa nel salotto che loro avevano usato fino a qualche ora prima ed entrò: Lucius Malfoy era seduto sul divano, esattamente nello stesso posto in cui era stata lei prima, e leggeva ancora alla luce di una candela.  
Alzò lo sguardo quando sentì la porta aprirsi.  
“Signorina Potter! Che ci fa in giro a quest’ora di notte?”  
Lei alzò le spalle, poi andò a sedersi sul tappeto, di fronte all’uomo. Si prese un po’ di tempo per studiarlo: sì, Lucius Malfoy era un bell’uomo, e sì, la affascinava. Stavolta non arrossì.  
“Non riuscivo a dormire e ho deciso di fare una passeggiata.”  
“E adesso hai deciso di fermarti qui?”  
A Lily non sfuggì il passaggio al tu. Lucius aveva un sopracciglio alzato e il tono canzonatorio.  
“Spero che non le dispiaccia, signor Malfoy.”  
“Fai pure.”  
L’uomo tornò al suo libro. La ragazza continuava a guardarlo, il viso appoggiato sulle mani e le ginocchia sul pavimento. Sembrava mezza acciambellata, come un gatto.  
Dopo un po’, Lucius trovò quel silenzio fastidioso.  
“Credo che tu piaccia a mio nipote.” buttò lì, tanto per dire qualcosa. E per vedere la reazione della ragazza.  
Lei rialzò subito il busto e si stiracchiò.  
“Beh, è un bel ragazzo, non c’è dubbio, ma non mi interessa.”  
“Perché no? E’ bello, come hai detto, ed è anche ricco.”  
Lily sbuffò.  
“Se proprio viole saperlo, siamo finiti a letto insieme una volta. Non è stato molto esaltante.”  
Lucius fece una sbuffo divertito, che suonò come un tentativo di mascherare una risata.  
“Dunque è tutto qui? Nel sesso? E dire che dovrebbe essere un Malfoy… Un ottimo amatore…”  
“Già, me lo aspettavo da lei… Scorpius ha parlato di infedeltà e malizia.”  
Non sapeva perché avesse detto quelle cose. Forse per provocarlo. Il suo fascino era indubbio e lei voleva sapere fin dove si sarebbe spinto.  
“Ah, quindi è questo che mio nipote pensa di me.”  
“Ha parlato di possibili tradimenti mentre era sposato… Attività che non si sono interrotte con la morte della moglie.” mentre lo diceva, Lily alzò lo sguardo. Cercò di nuovo gli occhi dell’uomo e li fissò, sorridendo.  
Anche Lucius sorrise. Aveva capito dove la giovane volesse andare a parare. Era una Serpeverde furba: per vie traverse, mai direttamente. Ora la domanda era: voleva accontentarla? Si permise di osservarla qualche secondo. Non era male, anche se era una Mezzosangue figlia di Potter. E lui… Era da troppo che non passava una nottata in compagnia. _Quel_ tipo di compagnia.  
Sì, decisamente voleva accontentarla.  
“Che cosa mi sta dicendo, signorina Potter?”  
Era tornato a darle del lei. Però lo sguardo era acceso e interessato.  
Forse era il suo modo di giocare, di non darle immediata soddisfazione.  
“Io? Tutto e niente. Sta a lei capire quello che vuole.”  
“Molto intelligente.”  
“Qualcuno direbbe ‘molto contorto’.”  
“Appunto per questo è intelligente.”  
Lily si alzò, con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra.  
“Credo che me ne tornerò a dormire. Parleremo ancora?”  
“O preferisce passare ai fatti?”  
“Ma… Chissà. Forse per Scorpius non era serata, se quello che si dice sui Malfoy è vero.”  
Anche Lucius sorrise.  
“Se vuole diramare ogni dubbio… Ala est, secondo piano, la camera con la grande porta in ebano. E possiamo vedere di… _Discuterne_.”  
Lily ghignò.  
“Lo sa? Lei è un uomo proprio affascinante.” disse, prima di uscire.  
Lucius si ritrovò ad osservare il didietro e la sua camminata. Abbastanza sensuale, sì.  
Ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi.  
“E tu sei una ragazza furba, Potter.” rispose, a bassa voce, quando ormai lei se n’era andata.  
Il giorno dopo c’era in programma un’altra partita di Quidditch, dopo pranzo. Lily si era svegliata tardi, sia perché non riusciva a prendere sonno, dopo quella chiacchierata con Lucius, sia perché non voleva passare la mattina cercando di evitare Scorpius. Non dopo quello che si aspettava succedesse.  
Doveva solo decidere il quando. Ma era così impaziente che propese per il “subito”.  
Si congedò con una scusa dai suoi amici. Non aveva voglia di giocare a Quidditch, aveva voglia di spendere il suo tempo in un _altro_ tipo di attività fisica. Fece finta di star male, cosa che le costò un particolare avvicinamento preoccupato di Scorpius, che rischiò anche di mandare a monte i suoi piani. Dopo che ebbe rassicurato il giovane – insistendo sul fatto che non era necessario evitare di giocare per farle compagnia – riuscì a tornare dentro la villa, da sola, e a cercare l’ala est.  
L’orientamento non era il suo forte, ma decise di sfruttare la sua presenza in una casa magica abitata anche da maggiorenni, ben lontana da posti Babbani, e fece l’Incanto Quattro Punti, per riuscire a trovarla.  
Una volta al secondo piano, fu facile capire quale fosse la stanza di Lucius. Il portone in ebano era immenso e finemente decorato con il blasone dei Malfoy, ovvero un serpente intrecciato ad un bastone. Appena ci si mise davanti questo si aprì.  
Lucius Malfoy sedeva a quella che sembrava una scrivania, un mobile pregiato, e scriveva veloce su alcuni fogli di pergamena. Una volta sentita la porta aprirsi alzò la testa e ghignò.  
“Signorina Potter… E’ venuta qui per, ehm, continuare la discussione?”  
Lily si avvicinò.  
“O forse per passare ai fatti, chissà.” rispose, sorridendo e fissandolo negli occhi.  
La porta si chiuse senza che nessuno dei due facesse niente.  
“Vediamo subito.” disse Lucius, prima di afferrarle un polso e di farla cadere su di sé.  
Con la mano libera le afferrò la testa e condusse le sue labbra sulla sue, in un bacio passionale e ardente. Lily, che fremeva nell’attesa di quel contatto, non si fece pregare e ricambiò il bacio, sistemandosi al contempo meglio addosso all’uomo. Mentre il loro respiro si faceva più rapido e spezzato, cercò di sollevargli la veste da mago, senza successo. Quando si separarono per respirare, decise di farglielo notare.  
“Indossare vesti meno scomode no, eh, signor Malfoy?”  
Lui le fece un cenno con la testa verso il letto. Lei si alzò e si andò a sedere su di esso, intuendo la richiesta muta dell’uomo.  
Lucius la squadrò con aria di sufficienza: la giovane indossava un’ampia t-shirt sportiva e dei jeans. Proprio l’ultima che potesse dargli lezione su come vestirsi.  
“So a cosa sta pensando” lo anticipò lei “Ma le assicuro che questa maglia era necessaria.”  
Lucius, che nel frattempo era alzato e si stava sbottonando la veste, alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Necessaria?”  
“Proprio così.”  
Non aggiunse altro e Lucius si fece scivolare la veste da mago lungo il corpo, finché non finì per terra. Lily trattenne il fiato e si sentì arrossire: era nudo. Completamente nudo.  
Il fisico era atletico, gli addominali scolpiti. Una vaga peluria bionda gli copriva le gambe e la zona inguinale. Per quanto riguardava quest’ultima parte… Beh, a Lucius sembrava non mancare niente, nonostante fosse in quel momento rilassato e non si capisse di che dimensioni fosse la sua possibile erezione.  
“Deduco che le piaccia quello che vede, dalla sua reazione.” le disse l’uomo, avvicinandosi e chinandosi a baciarla. In una manciata di secondi le si sdraiò accanto, sempre continuando a toccarla.  
“Più che altro sono sorpresa.” rispose lei, quando il contatto fra le loro labbra si interruppe “In genere non sono le donne a non portare la biancheria sotto i vestiti?”  
“E’ un modo carino per dirmi che sei senza biancheria, Potter?”  
Era di novo passato al tu.  
“Mah… Chissà.” rispose lei, vaga.  
Lucius allora afferrò deciso le estremità della maglietta e gliela tolse. Si scostò dal suo corpo per osservarla, mentre la giovane si abbandonava sul letto, sensuale come non mai, e capì perché fosse stata necessaria una maglia tanto larga.  
Indossava un corpetto rosso fiammante, quasi dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. Era di un materiale rilucente ma ed era chiuso da nastri rossi, che la lascavano scoperta la pancia e l’ombelico.  
“Ora capisco che intendevi dire.” disse l’uomo, passando un dito fra i nastri e la pelle nuda dell’addome “Ma sono lo stesso curioso. Come mai ti sei portata cose come questo, nel baule? Mi pareva di aver capito che non volessi incoraggiare mio nipote.”  
Lily ghignò.  
“Non c’è solo Scorpius in questa casa, no? Non si sa mai, comunque. Meglio essere preparati.”  
Sentiva dei brividi, dovuti a quelle carezze leggere. La ragazza osservò di nuovo il corpo scolpito di Lucius e sentì lo stomaco contrarsi di piacere. Era proprio vero quello che aveva detto la notte prima: un Malfoy era un ottimo amatore. Riusciva ad eccitarla solo sfiorandola con un dito.  
“Ma non hai valutato una cosa.” insistette lui, spostando lo sguardo dall’ombelico e fissandola invece negli occhi.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Il corpetto sarà pure sexy, ma se lo indossi non posso raggiungere punti, come dire, piacevoli. Efficaci, ecco.”  
Lily aggrottò la fronte. Doveva spogliarsi del tutto?  
“Tranquilla, c’è rimedio.” l’anticipò Lucius, sporgendosi per un attimo verso il comodino.  
Prese la bacchetta e se la rigirò fra le mani, osservando la ragazza con occhio critico e malizioso.  
“Credo che non ti dispiacerà se apporto qualche miglioria alla tua _mise_.”  
“Faccia pure.” rispose lei, cercando di contenersi. Quella situazione la stava eccitando più del previsto.  
Lucius puntò la bacchetta su uno dei suoi seni, che era fasciato dalla stoffa rossa. La fece scorrere su e giù, come se cercasse qualcosa, e Lily non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando le sfiorò il capezzolo.  
L’uomo sorrise. Poi mormorò qualcosa e descrisse un piccolo cerchio attorno all’aureola della donna: la stoffa si lacerò e il pezzo tagliato cadde, lasciando libero il capezzolo ormai turgido. Con una lentezza esasperante, compì la stessa operazione dall’altra parte, liberando anche l’altro.  
“Direi che adesso ci siamo.” disse, poggiando di nuovo la bacchetta sul comodino e chinandosi per sfiorare con la lingua la piccola sporgenza.  
Lily gemette e gli afferrò la testa; o almeno, cercò di afferrargliela. Lucius rialzò il viso e le bloccò le mani tenendole i polsi.  
“Devi essere paziente, Potter. Non posso mostrarti tutte le doti amatorie di un Malfoy se scalpiti per avermi.”  
 _Maledetto bastardo_ , pensò Lily, _si sta prendendo gioco di me_.  
“E va bene, signor Malfoy: faccia di me quello che vuole.” disse, con tono di sfida. A parole si era arresa, ma quanto a fatti… Lucius sorrise. Aveva capito perfettamente la strategia della giovane.  
Si chinò nuovamente sui capezzoli della ragazza, continuando a tenerle con una mano i polsi, alzati sopra la testa, di modo che non potesse muoversi. Leccò e succhiò prima un capezzolo, poi l’altro. Lily gemette, in preda all’eccitazione, e inarcò il bacino un paio di volte. Siccome lui era sdraiato accanto a lei, però, non ne ottenne alcun sollievo.  
Lucius scese con la lingua sul ventre e sui lacci del corpetto. Si fermò in particolar modo sull’ombelico, poi si arrestò sull’orlo dei pantaloni. Lasciò i polsi di Lily per slacciarglieli, mentre con la lingua risaliva e poi riscendeva, e infine glieli tolse.  
La ragazza non indossava le mutande. Non aveva alcun pelo in quel punto, probabilmente si era depilata. Lucius le aprì le gambe con le mani e si mise ad osservare la riga sottile che celava l’intimità più profonda della giovane.  
“Beh? Vuole prendere le misure o desidera occupare il suo tempo in un modo più profittevole?” lo prese in giro Lily. Aveva lasciato le mani distese sopra la testa e ora lo guardava. Doveva ammettere che era terribilmente sexy vedere Lucius che la sovrastava, aprendole le gambe a forza e osservando famelico quello che ci stava in mezzo.  
La ragazza alzò un po’ la testa e vide che anche quello che stava in mezzo alle gambe dell’uomo aveva deciso di far sentire la sua presenza. Finalmente.  
Lucius le sorrise, poi le lasciò le gambe e scese dal letto.  
Prima ancora che Lily potesse tirarsi su e capire dove diavolo era finito, l’uomo tornò. Stringeva nella mano destra il suo bastone, quello che si portava sempre in giro nelle uscite e che gli dava un’aria nobile ed elegante. Quello che portava sulla cima il blasone dei Malfoy: il serpente attorcigliato.  
Lucius ghignò.  
Vedere la giovane così, distesa ed inerme, l’aveva eccitato terribilmente. Sentiva il _potere_ che lei gli stava dando e non avrebbe esitato ad usarlo.  
“Sei un po’ irriverente, piccola Potter. Ma non temere: ora ti accontento.”  
Lucius poggiò il bastone sulla cima del monte di venere e scese un po’, fino ad incontrare il clitoride. Premette, e sentì Lily trattenere il respiro. Mosse il bastone in circolo, cosicché la testa del serpente continuasse a stimolare quel punto.  
La ragazza gemette e si abbandonò, completamente sopraffatta dalle sensazioni che sentiva. Credeva di avere una risposta sprezzante sulla punta della lingua, credeva di poter protestare per l’uso di quell’oggetto, eppure si sentì confusa, stordita, _vinta_.  
Lucius scese ancora, aprendo le grandi labbra della giovane e cercando la sua apertura. Una volta trovata fece scorrere il bastone avanti e indietro, da lì al clitoride e poi ancora. Lily era estremamente bagnata.  
Decise di andarci piano, quindi tolse per un secondo il bastone e lo sostituì con due dita. La penetrò con esse e sentì un urlo strozzato uscire dalla sua bocca. Sorrise.  
“Piccola Potter… Che mi dici adesso?”  
Lily aveva le guance arrossate e non era più sicura di niente. I suoi pensieri erano incoerenti.  
Si trovò a fissare l’uomo, che si era chinato verso il suo viso e sembrava più che mai troneggiare su di lei.  
“La prego…” rispose, flebile, perché l’uomo aveva tolto le dita e aveva smesso di toccarla.  
Lucius ghignò, poi tornò ad usare il bastone.  
Lo riappoggiò sul clitoride, facendola urlare di nuovo, e poi scese e, con un gesto deciso ma non brutale, la penetrò con esso.  
Lily sentì la lacrime salirle agli occhi: le aveva fatto male, sì, ma il tutto era terribilmente eccitante.  
Lucius mosse il bastone dentro di lei, più volte e andando sempre più forte. Aveva una luce strana negli occhi, quasi folle da quanto era perversa e maliziosa. Lily venne urlando e Lucius la torturò ancora con il bastone, prima di toglierlo.  
Lei era sfinita. Il suo corpo vibrava e si sentiva appagata e felice. Era stata un’esperienza… Fantastica.  
Ma sapeva che non era ancora finita.  
Lucius si portò la punta del bastone al viso e annusò l’odore degli umori di Lily. Leccò la testa del serpente per assaggiarli.  
“Però… Hai un buon sapore per essere una Mezzosangue Potter.” disse, continuando ad osservarla.  
Lei guardava il suo membro eretto e già, nonostante i postumi dell’orgasmo, fremeva di una nuova ondata di eccitazione al pensiero di quando l’avrebbe avuto dentro di sé.  
“Assaggiati.”  
Lucius le mise il bastone davanti al viso.  
“Sta scherz…?” cercò di dire, ma appena aprì bocca lui le ficcò dentro la testa del serpente.  
“Allora… Che te ne pare?”  
Il ghigno sul suo viso era talmente perverso da essere eccitante. Lily si sentì arrossire e non riuscì a fare a meno di assecondarlo: leccò i suoi umori. E non le dispiacque affatto.  
“Adesso tocca a me giocare, che dici?” le chiese Lucius, togliendole il bastone di bocca e lanciandolo lontano, da qualche parte oltre il letto.  
Lily stavolta decise di agire. Si alzò e, sfruttando l’effetto sorpresa, spinse l’uomo, facendolo cadere di schiena sul letto.  
“Sì, tocca a lei… Si prepari.”  
Iniziò con una scia di baci umidi che partivano dal collo, per poi scendere verso il petto e verso l’ombelico. Con le mani trovò e pizzicò i due capezzoli, torturandoli, mentre con la lingua leccò la punta dell’erezione di Lucius. L’uomo sembrava rilassato e per nulla toccato da quel trattamento.  
Lily, testarda, insistette, disegnando cerchi con la lingua lungo tutto il membro. Alla fine, non ottenendo neanche un misero gemito, rialzò lo sguardo e, osservando Lucius negli occhi, decise di arrivare al dunque.  
Aprì le gambe, prese la sua erezione e si calò su di essa. Subito i suoi muscoli si contrassero attorno al membro dell’uomo, per stringerlo in un abbraccio _intimo_ , e si rilassarono poco dopo.  
Lucius la guardava con aria deliziata mentre lei ripeteva questo gioco, ancora e ancora. Non si stava muovendo sopra di lui, ma si limitava a quella sorta di contatto profondo.  
Quando l’uomo capì che non sarebbe più riuscito a resistere decise di ribaltare le posizioni. Con un colpo di reni Lily si ritrovò di nuovo sotto, sovrastata da quell’uomo, mentre Lucius, ringhiando, prendeva a muoversi sempre più velocemente dentro di lei.  
Il piacere stava crescendo, da entrambe le parti. La loro era una cavalcata verso l’apice: entrambi spingevano e ansimavano, aumentando il ritmo, cercando di raggiungere la vetta per primi.  
Lily Luna Potter venne e, mentre urlava il nome dell’uomo, i suoi muscoli si strinsero ancora più forte attorno all’erezione di lui, trascinandolo con sé nell’onda.  
Riversarsi dentro di lei, per Lucius, fu una soddisfazione immensa, come non ne provava ormai da tanto tempo.  
L’uomo cercò di staccarsi subito, ma Lily glielo impedì chiudendo le gambe sul suo sedere e facendoselo cadere addosso.  
“Se queste sono le vere doto amatorie dei Malfoy, potrei davvero farci un pensierino, con Scorpius.” disse, contenta di aver colto l’uomo di sorpresa con la sua mossa.  
Lucius si riebbe in fretta, puntellandosi sui gomiti e alzando il viso per osservarla con quell’aria un po’ divertita e un po’ maliziosa.  
“Beh, potresti provarci, sì. E se mio nipote non è abbastanza prestante… Sai qual è la mia stanza.”  
Lily sorrise.  
Si sarebbe prospettata un’estate interessante.


End file.
